Rescue girl
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Patty planeaba quitarse la vida no soportando la perdida de Stear pero Candy como siempre daba de todo para salvar a alguien aunque asumiese que esa desgracia era su culpa Relato no yuri


Era una noche fría, lúgubre y lluviosa en la ciudad de Chicago, las calles se inundaban en pequeños lagos por las grandes gotas que caían, las personas corrían desesperadamente con los paraguas en mano, los árboles se movían y lejanos sonidos de relámpagos.

La escena a tratar a lo largo de esta historia ocurre en un apartamento de dos pisos, uno de arriendo de la ciudad donde vivía una rubia pecosa de ojos verdes y al lado de ella, a una distancia, especialmente sentada contra la pared estaba una joven de unos 20 años aproximadamente. Era una joven de cabello castaño corto, estaba totalmente mojada por el clima de afuera, unas gafas a su lado estaban hechas trizas.

La rubia pecosa llevaba una de esas capas impermeables, una de color rojo y se lo quitó dejando ver su ropa corriente, una chaqueta roja, unos blue jeans y tenis blancos. Candy se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaba su amiga Patty ya que momentos antes intentó quitarse la vida… Había pasado un mes sin Stear.

El inventor el mes anterior fue a luchar en las tropas de Kurdistán contra el estado islámico y obviamente murió en una de las tantas ofensivas entre los grupos en Siria e Irak. Eso fue un golpe doloroso para la irlandesa la cual cayó en una depresión… El intento de suicidio en plena calle al intentar tirarse de una acera hacia el tráfico fue frustrado cuando una sombra roja le salvó la vida… O quizás arruinó su esperada muerte.

Como sea, Candy cargó en brazos a la desdichada joven castaña en la sala pero un pequeño forcejeo y una mirada inyectada de rabia le cedieron cumplir su petición… La pecosa miraba el reloj, iban a hacer las cuatro de la mañana a lo cual se acercó de manera sigilosa a su amiga para cubrirla con su capa impermeable roja con tal de no contraer un fuerte resfriado.

-¿Por qué… Me salvaste?- Dijo la pobre Patty con una voz quebrada y bajita sin moverse de su sitio, estando sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las rodillas

Candy no dijo nada, prefirió callar y mirar a un lado, no quería tener inconvenientes con nadie pero con una acción demostraba por qué lo hizo… Era su amiga, no quería más desgracias que ver ante sus ojos, ya había sufrido demasiado en vida… De hecho se consideraba culpable de todo suceso trágico en los Ardley.

Miró fijamente a la castaña a los ojos y en ese momento se llevó el miedo ante sus ojos, era como si hubiera visto algo horrible en su vida… Era como si hubiera visto a la propia muerte en persona.

-Patty… ¿Qué…?

-Tal y como estoy ahora….- Sus ojos castaños estaban apagados, su cabello casi cubría su rostro mientras sus ojeras estaban arrugadas, era como ver a una anciana muriendo se en la intemperie

-No tiene caso que siga con vida…-Su voz quebrada y de casi de ultratumba añadía una puñalada en el corazón de la chica pero, eso no era nada ante lo que vivió en el pasado

-Pensé que así todo se volvería más fácil… Para que no vuelvas a actuar de manera sin considerar la ayuda de los demás- Respondió casi de manera enigmática, algo no muy propio de ella

La castaña volvió a ocultar su cabeza y en menos comenzó a romper en llanto mientras Candy como una buena cristiana como se le caracterizó caminó hasta sentarse cerca de su amiga y consolarla poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza de la castaña, miraba al suelo y pensaba en aquellos tiempos del colegio San Pablo, aquel baile de Mayo donde bailó Patty con Stear, aquellas vacaciones en Escocia… Pero siempre venían esas pequeñas instancias de Terry…

…¿Por qué no se quitó la vida desde aquel edificio en aquel día de invierno?... Susana quizás era envidiosa pero era una joven de buen corazón, lo amaba de buena manera… ¿Por qué él no le dijo nada?... ¿Por qué demonios lo que pensaba alcanzar era un espejismo?... No arruinó su muerte, arruinó la propia suya… Su mayor crimen en vida era eso… Vivir.

El reloj sonaba con su tic tac una y otra vez, eso para Candy era el infierno total. Se paró nuevamente para irse a la cocina que estaba anexa a la sala. Luego de casi unos diez minutos casi con una taza roja en su mano, era una taza de té recién hecho. Se sentó cerca de Patty mientras dejaba el café en medio de ambas esperando al menos que le diera una probada.

La joven cogió la taza para tirar ese noble intento de humildad sobre el suelo, varios pedazos y un contenido derramado daban ante la mirada de la pecosa un diagnóstico de su interior… Ella más que ser incompleta o rota en su interior… Estaba destruida y sin nada de su alma… Ella vivió una desgracia por un mes, ella sufrió desde que tenía diez años… Diez malditos años o menos cargando con ese horrible modo de vida.

-Candy… Déjame en paz…- Se tiró de lado sobre el suelo, era como si hubiera muerto sobre ese asfalto pero seguía ahí con vida-No sean tan amable contigo

La pobre Candy sonreía levemente ante aquello… Era cierto, si era como era, humilde y de buen corazón, todo perecía a su alrededor… Una vez se enamoró y una vez lo perdió… Sin duda Anthony era su primer amor y su herida más grande.

-Yo no valgo nada, ¿Sabes Candy?- Un rato de silencio entró de golpe

-Descansa, Patty…- Sólo se limitó a decir eso mientras se acercó para arroparla con la capa impermeable, luego usó una escoba y un trapero para limpiar ese desastre para luego disponer a irse afuera… En realidad quería añadir algo más.

"No te preocupes… Ya no tendrás que soportarme más tiempo"

La pobre pecosa de golpe recordaba algo y en ese instante se dirigió a su cuarto donde en un cajón estaba una pequeña caja musical con un corazón estampado, se acercó hacia la castaña la cual estaba sumida en el sueño y dejó la caja musical de manera cuidadosa entre sus manos

-Patty…- Habló entre susurros- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en esa Iglesia?- Bajó la mirada y en menos de nada apretó los dientes- En aquel entonces orabas por su seguridad y te sentías triste e infeliz, cada vez que escucharas esa caja siempre eras feliz, pero… Todo es una mentira

La joven pecosa cargó entre sus brazos a la triste castaña y la llevó a su cuarto que estaba al pasillo cercano, la acostó sobre su cama y la arropó… Le besó tiernamente la mejilla y se fue poniéndose su capucha sobre la cabeza y salir a la calle.

La pobre pecosa salió a las afueras del apartamento exactamente a unas calles de allí no sin antes dejar un recado al casero el Señor Cartman el cual era el encargado de la renta y propietario de la casa apartamento, ya que Candy vivía en el segundo piso.

La pecosa salió a algunas calles exactamente en un pequeño parque de la ciudad donde estaba una glorieta y un pequeño pero amplio espacio verde, no dejaba de llover, su cabello se estaba echando abajo mientras su chaqueta roja se estaba humedeciendo solo su cabeza, cuello y hombros… Se arrodilló sobre el suelo para luego apretar los dientes mientras pequeñas gotas caían sobre el mojado suelo.

-No es justo… ¿Por qué?

Era cierto… Ella era un ángel caído… Ella traía calamidades y desgracias a todo que se le cruzaba… Cuando fue adoptada por los Leagan interfirió en la vida de Eliza y de Neal, cuando fue adoptada por los Ardley interfirió en la de Anthony… Quizás era feliz pero una desgracia estaba a la vuelta de la esquina y todo era en contra tanto de las personas a relacionarse como a ella aunque ella era la persona destruida…

La tía abuela Elroy tenía razón… Ella una desgracia andante y un deshonor en persona… Una insolente… Era un pedazo de basura

Era una vergüenza y siendo adoptada por el abuelo William… Alzó su puño contra el suelo, luego otro y otro mientras las lágrimas se mezclaban con la humedad del suelo hasta que ambas manos quedaron sobre el suelo mientras la pobre Candy no sollozaba o no lloraba desgarradoramente… Solo apretaba los dientes y sus lágrimas le traicionaban mientras su cabellera estaba totalmente caída haciéndola irreconocible.

Luego de haber perdido las fuerzas de llorar, la joven se paró de ese parque y se dirigió a su apartamento donde agradeció al casero y entró al cuarto donde entró en la sala para quitarse la chaqueta y el jean los cuales dejó en el suelo, dejándose solo en una camiseta negra y una pantaloneta blanca hasta dormirse en el sofá sin nada de abrigarse, de hecho no quería que una basura como ella pudiera dormir así.

(…)

Un rayo de luz golpeaba la cara de Candy mientras estaba gruñendo un poco, de pronto nota en su olfato un olor exquisito y hasta algo deleitable en sus fosas nasales, de pronto abrían sus ojos ante semejante luz que golpeaba su frente… La chica pecosa estaba sentada en su sofá mientras veía un pequeño saliendo de la cocina, eran eso de las ocho de la mañana y hacía un clima hermoso, cielos despejados y el sol a la vista.

La rubia pecosa se dirigió hasta la cocina donde estaba ella… Una chica algo bajita, cabello castaño corto, bajita y un poco rellenita, usaba gafas, un suéter purpura, falda negra corta y pantimedias medias brillantes, usaba un delantal y preparaba el desayuno.

La rubia pecosa estaba de piedra al ver que era su amiga en persona, aquella chica inteligente de trato dulce, tierna y tímida, aquella chica que en más de una ocasión le regañaba y le ayudaba para que subiera sus calificaciones en el colegio San Pablo, aquella chica estaba mirándola con una sonrisa gentil, sus castañas orbes y sus lentes redondos.

De pronto una cierta tonada se escuchaba en plena cocina, la tonada como el ritmo era parecido al de una tonada de una caja musical… Era de aquella tonada de aquella caja donde Stear hizo esa caja, aquella tonada que cuando se escuchaba uno experimentaría la más grande felicidad.

Un sonrojo invadió las mejillas de la irlandesa y se volteó no sin antes decirle con voz audible

-Muchas gracias, Candy…

De pronto Candy se acercó a la castaña de gafas, juntó sus manos con la de ella. Patty estaba impresionada, ¿Era ella o Candy era cada vez más alta?... No recordaba ese detalle durante el tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la pecosa desde aquellos días en aquel colegio de Inglaterra.

Candy tampoco no podía creer que Patty fuese pequeña de estatura, era raro pero dicen que las personas bajitas son las más adorables y en efecto lo estaba comprobando con sus propios ojos. La castaña notaba los heridos nudillos de la pecosa y una pequeña venda en su brazo derecho, de hecho fue un raspón que se dio cuando se lanzó para salvarle la vida.

Notaba con el rozar de sus manos suaves con esas manos rasgadas de porcelana, notaba que a pesar de sus desgracias e infortunios, Candy tenía una férrea fortaleza para seguir adelante creyendo en sí misma como en su gran determinación para lograr lo que se quiere. Unas lágrimas traicionaron las mejillas de la irlandesa mientras Candy sonriente como nunca afianzaba las manos de la joven con las suyas.

Patty comparada con Candy era débil… Ahora comprendía el esfuerzo de esa pecosa de lograrlo a base de dramas y desdichas. Se notaba que ella también sufrió hasta trató de consolarla de diferentes maneras, eso debido a que cuando se levantó vio la ropa que usaba su amiga la noche anterior, estaba húmeda y aparte la propia Candy estaba acostada en el sofá con el cabello desarreglado por el agua.

La castaña de gafas iba a romper a llorar pero esas manos le limpiaban sus saladas mientras unos verdes esmeraldas le sonreían como nunca y unas pecas le alegraban la vida luego de algún tiempo.

-Gracias… Candy…

Esa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos esmeralda, con esa pequeña constelación en su nariz… A pesar de su corazón dolido como su alma despedazada se mantuvo serena y firme para ayudar a uno de los suyos

-No… Es gracias a ti

-Candy…

-En estos momentos… Me estás haciendo más fuerte

Un abrazo apretaba su pecho mientras Candy estaba de piedra pero después rió bajito al colocar las manos en la pequeña espalda de su amiga mientras sentía que su corazón latía al ritmo de aquel sonido de esa cajita musical, por alguna razón algo en su corazón le decía que debiera hacer un sacrificio pero para hacer feliz a esa chica inteligente.

Una sonrisa a toda luz se dibujaba en la pecosa mientras sus cabellos jugaban con la luz radiante del día que se daba a través de la ventana y aparte ya tenía algo planeado para olvidar las penas, posiblemente irían al arcade o al centro comercial… No lo sabía con exactitud pero no era mala idea tener un tiempo de calidad.

-Discúlpame Candy, yo…- Se apartó de ella sin soltarse de las manos ni quitar su vista de esos hermosos ojos esmeralda- Me salvaste y me porté muy mal contigo

-Nah, no importa, no me arrepiento de hacerlo… ¿Qué quieres hacer?

-Pues no lo sé…- Ladeaba un poco la mirada ante la duda- ¿Y tú?

-No sé, ir afuera… Ir al arcade… No lo sé

La irlandesa sonrió bajito para ir a la cocina, apagar en menos de nada la estufa y llevar el desayuno a la mesa dejando a Candy unos segundos y luego… Tomó su brazo mientras envolvía en un suave toque con los suyos como si recalcara que esa pecosa estaba a su lado. Por otro lado Candy sonriente como siempre aceptaba esa muestra de afecto quizás por agradecimiento por salvarle la vida a su amiga.

"No me arrepiento de hacerlo"

No era tiempo de lamentarse, Candy le salvó la vida… Ahora era el momento de hacerla feliz…

Esa frase sonaba en la mente de Patty y luego recordaba a Stear quién vio en sueños durante la noche anterior… Debía estar al lado de Candy pues ella sufrió mucho en la vida y quizás solo un vínculo se le recompensaba. Quizás eran dos chicas pero aun así, no habría mejor momento que intentar experimentar algo nuevo… Y ese momento cuando iba de la mano del brazo de esa chica alta de cabellos dorados…

…Era apenas el comienzo…


End file.
